


Misery Acquaints

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 5Prompt: all the devils are here (William Shakespeare)Simon is upset and Baz doesn't know when to stop.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Misery Acquaints

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided a ton of homework for this so uh 
> 
> prompt from [this list](https://drawingdawnart.tumblr.com/post/629280324527013888/some-of-my-artists-friends-and-i-felt-like-we) on tumblr!

I sit at the edge of the moat, stewing. Like I have nothing better to do. My heart races like I’ve just run a marathon even though I’ve been sitting here for over an hour. The most excitement I’ve had is when a bug flew in my mouth and I got scared. 

The Mage was supposed to be here. 

I’d received a very cryptic message by way of a message floating over the mirror in Baz’s and my room and showed up earlier than I was asked. I waited, pacing back and forth for far too long before deciding to sit down and wait out my inevitable explosion rather than bother Baz with it. 

He promised he’d be here. The Mage has been blowing me off for weeks and, finally, I thought it had come to an end. I thought that maybe he was starting to trust me again. 

I feel useless. Just sitting here. I feel useless in general. I’m shit at school and I can’t focus for the life of me. The only time I feel worth something ( _ worthy _ ) is when I’m helping The Mage - when I’m facing goblins or whatever horrid creature the Humdrum throws at me. Penny says that it’s a way for me to not have to think about anything except swinging my sword in the right direction and I think she might be right. I hate thinking. It’s hardly even worth it. 

I make the split-second decision to tug my shoes and socks off and dip my feet into the water. It’s incredibly mucky and I might get bitten by a merwolf but I kind of don’t care at this point. It’s at least cool, the water lapping at my ankles and the feeling of mud against my heels. It’s dark out - the gate has already closed and I’ll have to figure out a spell to get through it before I can go back to Mummer’s House. 

I keep my gaze on the water but my mind drifts. 

I think about Baz. (Because when do I not think about Baz? Bloody prick plagues my consciousness like a mind worm I can’t seem to get rid of). I know I made the right decision in staying here and not going up to our room but Baz could be up to anything right now. 

“ _ Snow _ !” 

I swing my head around and my hand automatically snaps to where I can call the Sword of Mages easily if I need to. When I actually get a good look at the figure stalking towards me (truly, I should have recognized his voice), I cautiously lower my hand. 

I doubt that Baz is going to murder me right in the open. Even if it’s dark, I’m right near the football pitch and everyone would assume it was Baz if they were to find my body there. 

I don’t stand up. I can’t be arsed. 

“What the hell are you doing out here?” he sneers at me. 

Despite the fact that it’s late and he very clearly is coming back from the Catacombs, Baz looks as put together as ever. He wears the Watford uniform like it’s fucking made for him - like whoever founded the school and chose the uniform had Baz specifically in mind. He’s got the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to just below his elbows and the skin that’s showing is so grey and pale that it practically shines in the moonlight. 

I don’t look up at his face. Once he asks me his ridiculous question ( _ I could ask you the same thing, Pitch _ ), I stare back out over the water and hope that Baz will get bored and leave me be. Leave me to sulk. 

“Sod off, Baz,” I say. 

I can see him cross his arms over his chest in my peripheral vision. “You’re going to get eaten by merwolves,” he says, spitting out the comment with disgust. (I know how he feels about them). 

I fucking wish I would get eaten. Then maybe Baz would leave me alone. “I said fuck off,” I say, barely holding the tension in my voice at bay. 

Baz is silent for a moment but I can feel his eyes on me. It makes the back of my neck burn. Then, he says, “The Mage stood you up for your date?” 

When I whip my head around to look at him, he explains further. 

“Tell your puppetmaster to perhaps not send you secret messages to  _ our  _ room where I can see them.”

My cheeks flush. I turn away from him again. I’ve been on the verge of going off for a while now and Baz being here is making my magic go haywire even more than usual. “He’s not my puppetmaster,” I mumble, clenching my fist against the grass next to me. 

“Sorry?” Baz sneers. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you pathetically sitting here, waiting for him to call on you.” 

“Fuck you,” I respond quietly. “You don’t know anything.” 

Baz takes a step towards the water so I can see him more clearly. He towers over me but I don’t have the motivation to move. I’ll call the Sword of Mages and slice his legs off if he makes another move. “This is heartbreakingly pathetic, Snow.” 

“More than your heart will be broken if you don’t leave,” I say, under my breath. I know he can hear me. 

“Great threat,” Baz says, facetiously. “You’re gonna kill me out in the open like this? The great showdown of The Mage’s pet and the Pitch heir is going to end with one of us floating face down in the moat?” 

I can’t speak. My shoulders are tense and I know I fucking reek of smoke. 

“Any specific demons or goblins I should say hello to for you when I die? Who should I ask to haunt you?” Baz asks, hatred laced in every single word. 

“There’s not a demon in all of existence that’s worse than you,” I practically shout. 

Baz starts to take a step towards me and I swipe my hand out to knock his leg out from underneath him. As he falls, I realize the mistake I made and he lands on top of me, my torso forced back and onto the ground painfully. Baz somehow ends up fully covering my body, his legs on either side of one of mine, and his arms stretched out by my head to hold himself up. 

His hair is hanging down and it brushes my face. I can’t focus on anything except  _ that feeling _ and the suddenly very soft eye contact we’re making. Baz’s normally sharp and hateful features have calmed and he’s looking at me like he feels sorry for what he’s said. I’m sure that’s not the actual emotion behind it but it’s warmer than I’m used to. 

“Baz,” I say. My voice cracks. I don’t feel like I’m going to go off anymore. 

“Quite a predicament you’ve gotten yourself into there, Snow,” Baz says, his familiar smirk sliding onto his features. 

I blush. The tops of my ears are burning and I can’t even think about moving or I’ll end up pressing into Baz even more than I already am. 

He’s really lovely. You know, for a bloke. (And then he opens his mouth and I want to break his nose again). 

“I could do whatever I want to you like this,” Baz says, leaning his head down so our faces are somehow impossibly closer. 

I’m blushing even more and I can barely keep eye contact with the boy on top of me. 

He continues. “You’re so-” 

I cut him off with my mouth. 

I don’t think about it. I just lean up and kiss him. I probably should have punched him but his mouth was soft and inviting and despite the venomous insults dripping from his lips, I want to know what they taste like. 

My eyes are shut but I’m sure Baz’s are wide open. I start to move my mouth just enough until he responds. Baz tentatively kisses me back and even though I’m trying not to let my brain catch up to what I’ve just done, I momentarily wonder if he’s ever done this before. 

Baz is still on top of me and the moment that I get him to relax into me, I push up and knock him off of me. He sprawls into the grass right beside me, eyes wide and hair splayed out around his head. He looks dazed. (And… happy?) 

I can’t say anything. I don’t even bother to get my shoes and socks. I run away from Baz as quickly as I possibly can. 


End file.
